


you wanted food. you asked for food. i am feeding you.

by theantivibecheck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sex, Teasing, they fuck, they fuck it out but like in a snarky but loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantivibecheck/pseuds/theantivibecheck
Summary: characters within this narrative are based off the fictional world they come from, and not the people represented by them. don't be a weirdo. be respectful.you're welcome.
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	you wanted food. you asked for food. i am feeding you.

The only light in the room was the dull flickering of a nearby desk lamp, and some candles across the window sill. The candles were unscented; the only noticeable odor in the air was repeatedly smoked cigars throughout the evening. The door leading out was once opened; this would be an indication that necessary business could enter, be welcomed, be taken care of, maybe have a chat or share a cup of  _ whatever _ . In this case, however, the door was finally closed, and locked, for good measure.

Tord had made it a big deal to get a deadbolt on his office door to ensure his privacy. You’d think he would get plenty of that given his position, but you would be wrong. Tord was a very busy man; meetings, paperwork, conferences with world leaders, live broadcasts, more meetings, more paperwork… had his lower subordinates been more trustworthy, perhaps he could hire a secretary to assist him with the workload. Even without a secretary, people would come and go into his office as they pleased, for whatever they needed, and Tord didn’t have any room to dispute it.

He didn’t hide his displeasure; hell, it would be out of character for him to act happy outside of obligations. His subordinates knew this fact very well, especially Pat and Pau.

Pat made it a priority that, despite Tord’s neverending waves of work, that he at least take care of himself. Pau did the same, albeit a bit less direct; mostly in the form of leaving notes on Tord’s desk, his office door, the clipboards he’d be given with various developing blueprints. The two of them had good hearts despite the blasted and evil organization they were a part of. Tord regarded this fact as well, but never spoke on it. He would simply nod it off, perhaps even smiling a little to himself as he would arrange to have lunch delivered to his office.

On this particular evening, the door was locked tight. Two people occupied the office. One of them was Tord.

Along with Pau and Pat, Tord had a third left hand man who followed his footsteps like a shadow left behind in the night. He was a bit more versatile than Pau or Pat in regards to what he was capable of doing for Tord. He wasn’t always in the office with Tord when he was working; this guy was more of a field worker. A body guard. An observer. That monster DNA coursing through his veins made him a powerful bioweapon, as well as a reliable meat shield in battle. Tonight in particular, however, Tord had no intention of letting him outside of the walls of his office.

It was around 8pm when Tord had called his number three into his office. Tord welcomed him with a gentle smile, asking him to lock the door in which he responded with a ‘yes sir’ before doing just that. Instead of sitting, he stood by Tord’s desk patiently as Tord kept himself parked in his chair.

Tord scanned his body; he was muscular, a bit scarred up from previous conflicts, a little bit twitchy due to the frequency of his visor on his face. Tord could tell he was a little bit... perturbed.

“Thomas. Everything alright under there?” Tord raised an eyebrow at the man.

Tom nodded. “Yes sir.”

“...Tom. What did we discuss… what are the rules after 8pm?”

Tom fidgeted in his stance. “...Informalities allowed after 8pm. In privacy.”

“So what can you call me?”

“Tord.”

“Mhm.” Tord nodded, finally standing up. He was only slightly taller than Tom; not entirely sure if it was natural, or just the footwear. Tom’s stance seemed to finally relax. His shoulders lowered and his hands moved to the pockets of his slacks.

“So, what did you want this time?” Tom’s tone also changed to something a lot looser, more casual, and even a little bit annoyed.

“What, I can’t call you in for company?” Tord stepped back, removing the heavy leather trench coat he was wearing and draping it on his chair.

“You always call me in for company.”

“I can’t have a desire for company?”

“Nope.”

Huh. Straight answers tonight. This amused Tord. A playful smile appeared on his face as he removed his gloves, stuffing them in the pockets of his coat. “Normally you are a bit happier to see me.”

“I don’t know if you  _ noticed _ ,” Tom begun, “But as the software that you forcefully implanted in my head operates, it gets a lot harder to come back up to what I really am.”

“I can turn down the sensitivity.” Tord assured him as he stepped a bit closer. “Though… was it not adjusted last week?”

“It was. Just not enough.”

Aww… was that why he was upset? Tord couldn’t help but be a little amused. “I am sorry.” Despite the humor he found in this, his apology was genuine.

“...It’s fine.” Tom looked away, but his visor made it obvious that he wasn’t fully averted from Tord’s gaze.

Tord’s hands found themselves on Tom’s forearms, fingers tapped the sleeves of Tom’s dress shirt. Tom sighed, a bit heavily, as his own hands moved to cup Tord’s face.

“You’re gonna fix this, right?” Tom asked him, a slight hint of sadness in his voice. “These headaches are killer, you know.”

“I know.” Tord’s hands moved up to gently grip Tom’s shoulders. “It will be fixed. You have my word.”

“Mhm…” Tom hummed out his answer, his hands gently grasping Tord’s face as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Tom made it short and sweet; he gave Tord enough time to slide his cigar-stained tongue across Tom’s lips, but not enough time for teeth to sink into the skin around Tom’s mouth. Tom kissed him again, his eyes averted downward during the action.  _ Ah. Yeah. Of course he’s hard already _ .

“So.. how long have you had this issue?” Tom pulled away from the kiss, immediately placing his mouth next to Tord’s ear. “Looks painful.”

“Oh… you know.” Tord tiptoed around his answer, one of his hands moving to Tom’s lower back to pull him closer. “About all day. There is a reason why I stay cooped up in my office most days.”

Tom let out another hum as he thought about his next question. “...Are we really going to start this off with the same mundane set of questions?”

“I don’t see you spicing it up, Thomas.” Tord retorted.

“You want spice?” Tord could  _ hear _ the forming smirk through Tom’s sudden whisper. “Why don’t you press that button on your desk? You know the one.”

Ah yes, the button. Tord had a lot of buttons on his desk. God, this guy was drawn to buttons more than anything. The particular button Tom had in mind was one that moved a bookshelf aside to reveal a secret room. That secret room was originally purposed as a  _ resting room _ ; a room with a comfy bed and a nightstand and a bathroom that Tord could reside in if his office days got a bit too overbearing. In this case, however, the resting room had been repurposed into something for the two of them.

Tom moved once the bookshelf ceased its movement. He dragged Tord along, moving into the little side room. It was comforting, and completely private, and it was enough to ease Tom’s nerves. God only knows what scrutiny he’d be subjected to if his little  _ secret _ came out.

Tord was a little more eager; he freed himself from Tom’s grip to lay down on his back on the bed. His body relaxed as he hit the soft duvet that covered the mattress. His arms went up, his hands making a grabbing motion in Tom’s direction.

“You are not going to let me lay here by myself, are you?”

Of course, Tom was as much, if not more, of a shithead. “You gonna ask nicely?”

“Is that any way to talk to your leader?” Tord wiggled his fingers, trying to entice Tom to give in. “C’mon.”

“Say please, Tord. You’re the one with a boner here.”

Tord rolled his eyes and lowered his hands. “Please?”

“Better.” Tom complied. He made himself comfortable straddling Tord, making it a point to grind up against the bulge in Tord’s pants. “Was that so hard?”

“Not as hard as me.” Tord’s arms moved to hook around Tom’s neck.

“Nothing’s ever as hard as you.” One of Tom’s hands moved to stroke Tord’s face.

“I should have called you in here earlier.” One of Tord’s hands moved from Tom’s neck to slowly unbutton his shirt. “Had I known you would have been this compliant, that is.”

“I’m  _ always _ compliant.”

“Bullshit.” Tord unhooked another button with his finger. “You are never obedient in the bedroom.”

“Yeah,  _ in the bedroom _ . All other times I’m a fucking angel.” Tom’s fingers pressed into Tord’s cheek. “Wouldn’t be any fun if I gave in to your every whim in here.”

“I suppose not.”

Tom’s face hovered a bit closer to Tord’s, a sly smile forming on his face. “What’s the safeword, Red Leader?”

Tord smirked as he tried to hide the chills that Tom’s lower voice gave him. “Bacon, right?”

“Good.” Tom gave a nod of approval, his hand moving down to push on the tender skin below Tord’s jaw. His shirt was half unbuttoned by this point, but he wasn’t going to give Tord the satisfaction of ripping it off completely. After a minute, Tom moved his hand and replaced the spot with his mouth. After a moment, he pulled back to admire the new mark he left.

Before Tord could make another snarky comment, Tom had already begun kissing him again. This time, Tom let Tord shove his tongue in his mouth. Tom had grown used to the cigar taste; if anything, he was conditioned to get hard just by the  _ smell _ of it by now. He was never close enough to Tord normally to smell what he had been smoking prior. Being able to smell whatever toxins the man pumped into his body was a good sign.

Tom broke the kiss, a line of saliva being the only thing keeping their lips connected. Tom tugged on the collar of Tord’s shirt, and he took it off without question. Something about seeing Tord out on display like this made Tom stop in his tracks. He couldn’t help but stare down at every scar, mark, and curve of that man’s body.

Tom changed his position; he moved off Tord and laid beside him. It would be a lot easier to get all up in his business in this position. Tom even finished Tord’s work for him and removed his own shirt and tossed it aside. Tord’s hand lowered to press on the bulge in Tom’s pants; his fingers teased around the button and zipper keeping them on. Tom’s hand ghosted Tord’s before he unfastened the button. Before Tom could even blink, Tord was hungrily unzipping and pulling his pants down.

A wet spot was already present in Tom’s briefs. Tord couldn’t help but chuckle as his hand massaged Tom’s crotch. Tom attempted to kiss him again, but Tord pushed him away in favor of taking care of his little  _ problem _ first. Tord scooted down on the bed, snapping the waistband against Tom’s skin a few times before finally pulling it down.

Normally Tom would lead. He would take every slow and painful pleasure in breaking Tord down into a trembling, sweaty mess beneath him. Tord would enjoy the overstimulation and mistreatment of his body, but tonight he seemed to be particularly eager. He didn’t even completely pull Tom’s pants off before his lips were kissing the tip of Tom’s cock. It was delightfully irritated; the warmth of the skin felt pleasant to Tord’s lips. He took the tip in his mouth, letting his tongue drape over it as he stole glances of Tom’s face.

Tom’s hand found Tord’s hair, fingers curling into the locks as Tord’s head began to inch further and further along Tom’s length. Tom didn’t make any attempt to hide his noises; some soft moans and curses in between were music to Tord’s ears. He would occasionally take it all, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, as a way to  _ tempt _ tom. He knew Tom wanted to fuck his mouth; as mentioned, Tom liked to drag things out. Tord wanted to get all of Tom immediately.

Well, you get what you ask for, I suppose.

Tom’s other hand grabbed the opposite side of Tord’s head and he began thrusting into Tord’s mouth. His gagging and tightening of this throat only made him go faster, hissing under his breath as Tord drooled onto him. Tord knew what to do to get him to stop, but he wouldn’t. Nothing like this would ever be too much, no matter how close Tom’s dick was to crushing his windpipe.

Teary eyes looked up at Tom, and he returned it with a smirk. “O-Oh fuck--” Tom paused, letting Tord’s lips sit on the base of his cock as he could feel Tord’s throat squirming around him. “You don’t want me to finish yet, right?”

Tord gave a garbled  _ uh-uh _ .

“Y-You can’t just move down and act all irresistible like that. As much as I love fucking your mouth… I want to fuck  _ you  _ too.” Tom removed his hands from Tord’s head, and he immediately pulled away to catch his breath. Something about Tord wiping his tears away and gargling his own drool was satisfying for Tom to watch.

“B-But… But now you are nice and hard.” Tord managed to let out.

“I was already pretty hard. You just made it worse.” Tom retorted and finally kicked his pants off his legs.

“Maybe that was my plan.” Tord began to remove his own pants. He couldn’t take the tightness anymore. “Getting you all riled up so you won’t be so  _ slow _ like you normally are.”

“Excuse me for wanting to appreciate what I have.” Tom leaned towards Tord, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Watching you squirm underneath me is pretty hot.”

Tord blushed, returning the kiss with one to Tom’s cheek. “I thought we were not doing the mundane talk tonight?”

“Is me admiring you mundane?”

“It is if I am aching to have you inside of me, yes.”

Tom leaned back, laying down on the bed and letting his body be eaten up by Tord’s eyes. “You gotta ask nicely.”

“Thomas---” And Tord followed once his pants and boxers were off, creeping up beside Tom. “Please fuck me?”

“Hmmm.”

“ _ Pleaaaase _ ?” Tord insisted, letting his hand slide down Tom’s chest. “I need you inside of me.”

“How badly?”

“So badly. I’ll die. Do you want me to die, Tom?”

Tom snorted. “Every day.”

“Come on, seriously.”

Tom hummed again, turning his body so their chests were touching. “Alright, alright. Stop being a baby. If only you used that dictator's professionalism in bed.”

“If I did that, then you would never do anything I wanted.” Tord hiked up one leg to wrap around Tom. Their erections pressed against each other, releasing a soft moan from both of them.

“Where’s the fun in doing what you want?” Tom’s hands pulled Tord closer. “Just kiss me a little more, alright?”

Tord complied with the request, going in teeth-first to Tom’s lips. Tom didn’t stop him; he let the riled up leader bite down on his lips and force his tongue into Tom’s mouth. Tord used his leg to force their bodies together, trying to send a very clear message with grinding on Tom. Tom got the message, but he didn’t see any fun with getting right into it.

Tord was always so pushy, so rushy; Tom liked to take things a little slower. He liked to cherish Tord and what he had… though, teasing him until he’s in tears is also pretty nice. Considering that Tord’s had a pretty stressful day to Tom’s understanding, perhaps he’ll give Tord some slack.

Tom matched the roughness of Tord’s movements, eventually breaking off the kiss to place his face in the crook of Tord’s neck. He could feel Tord squirming underneath him, urging him to just  _ get on with it _ , but Tom liked taking an excruciatingly long time to heat up Tord.

“T-Thomas---”

“Mmmm?”

“A-As much as I  _ love _ your body… stop teasing.”

“No.” Tom lifted his head just to stick his tongue out at Tord.

“Tom.”

“Nooope.” Tom shifted back, no longer allowing the friction between them.

“Ugh, you’re unbearable.”

“You love me.” Tom gave a final flick of his tongue before shimmying down until his head rested on Tord’s hip. “I still wanna play with you.”

“You’re so embarrassing when you talk like that.” Tord laid his eyes on Tom, who just  _ barely _ let his fingers ghost over Tord’s uncomfortably hard cock. “You are lucky I have patience.”

“You are the least patient person I know, stop bullshitting.”

“Are you going to suck my dick or not?”

“How’d you know I was gonna do that?” Tom let his hand start on some slow strokes. “Maybe I just wanted to have a nice conversation with your dick in my face.”

“Y-You--- God, I can’t stand you.” Even that little movement was enough to make Tord’s reasoning begin to melt.

“Hm? Didn’t hear you there. You might have to speak up.” Tom was absolutely eating this up; despite their complicated relationship, there was still a hint of snark between them. Sure, they bickered and even fought from time-to-time, but they were also at peace with each other.

Tord finally shut up and stopped protesting when Tom let his lips wrap around the head. It was pleasantly red, matching the blush on Tord’s face. Even with Tom’s head getting to work, he made it point to move slowly, not even letting half of the length get into his mouth. Tord expressed his distaste by tangling his fingers in Tom’s hair and pulling not  _ very _ gently.

The hair pulling always gave Tom a little bit of a thrill. He responded by letting his teeth graze along Tord’s length, and that small gesture was enough for Tord to buck up into Tom’s mouth. Tom took it as an indication to pull away completely, letting his lips line Tord’s inner thighs with gentle kisses as his hand took the place of his mouth.

“T-Tom--” Tord whined quietly; he was always so much more pleasant when he was being needy.

“What is it, Tord?” Tom asked gently, speaking into Tord’s thigh. He had to stop himself from saying  _ sir  _ out of habit.

“Please?”

“Please what?” Tom peeked his eyes up at Tord’s. No, he wasn’t quite in tears, but the desperation in his voice was just as sweet.

“P-Please fuck me.”

“Should I?” Tom pressed his lips into Tord’s hip. “You think you deserve it?”

Tord’s grip on Tom’s hair lightened as Tom moved. “Yeah…”

“Can you ask me nicely?”

Tord resisted the urge to roll his eyes; it was really, really hard, but he refrained. “...Thomas, please fuck me. Please.”

“Mmmm…” Tom thought for a moment before finally rising from Tord’s lower body to balance on his hands. “I guess I can do that. Lube in the nightstand?”

“Always.”

Tom shifted around, going for the drawer. “And what’s the safeword?”

“Bacon--- do you need to ask me this every time?”

“I like hearing you say it.” Tom smiled, if only for a brief moment, before turning back to Tord. “Hands and knees, please.”

Tord followed the instruction, giving Tom a nice view of his ass. Tom couldn’t help but reach a hand over to squeeze it. Tord yelped in surprise, but kept the position.

Tom popped the cap of the lube open and squeezed a little on his fingers on the opposite hand. He cooed under his breath as he slowly pushed a finger in Tord. To Tord, one finger was pretty much nothing; not to say that he was loose or anything, but… well, he also had a thing for thrills, and Tom knew this. As it slipped in so easily, Tom added a second finger.

If Tord had his way, Tom would be fucking him dry no matter how much it hurt. Unfortunately for Tord, Tom actually cared about his health and indulged in teasing and edging Tord as much as he could. The two fingers began to gently spread Tord open, causing his body to shake in response.

“You okay?” Tom asked, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on Tord’s back.

“Y-Yeah.”

Tom took that as an okay to add a third finger. Tord began to squirm and move in sync with Tom’s fingers. Seeing him struggle like that was enough to make Tom chuckle; Tord was a lot more bearable when he had something inside of him. All of that bravado and the Red Leader disposition he took up, only to be crumbled the second he and Tom were behind closed doors.

Tom took a little more time working Tord before finally pulling his fingers out. It earned a whine of protest from Tord, in which Tom responded with a squeeze to his ass. Tom then went back for the lube, squirting out some more to put on himself. He had been uncomfortably solid ever since he had to force Tord to take his cock out of his mouth. As much as he would’ve loved to see Tord choke on him a little more… well, that can be for next time.

Tom lined himself up with Tord, only taking a moment to grip Tord’s hips before slowly pushing into him. Tord let out a quiet noise as he relaxed around Tom, fingers digging into the sheets and his face pressing into the bed. Tom paused to let Tord adjust before assuming a slow pace. He couldn’t hide his own quiet groans that came with each movement.

“Ah-- Fuck…” Tord moaned into the bed, trying to move his body with Tom’s.

“Does that feel good?”

“Y-Yeah--”

Tom picked up his speed a little, his grip on Tord’s hips tightening a little. The foreplay between them dragged on so much that Tom didn’t want to slow down. He thought about maybe changing positions eventually, flipping Tord over, getting in his face, biting on his lips a little… but no. Tom liked the view of Tord squirming underneath him, the trail of drool that left his mouth and stained the bed.

One of Tom’s hands snaked forward, grabbing the back tufts of Tord’s hair and giving it a tug. The action made Tord moan loudly and tighten around Tom in response. It was more of a startled reaction, but it didn’t make Tom stop.

Tom tugged enough to lift Tord’s head out of the sheets; it wasn’t any fun if his noises were muffled by the bed. Tord was an unraveling mess of mumbles and mutters of Tom’s name; had the position been a little less tender, Tord would be screaming. Every mention of Tom’s name had him tugging Tord’s hair as an act of praise, his speed picking up little by little.

For a guy who was large and in charge, Tord had quite the praise kink. Tom could slip in the occasional  _ good boy _ and make Tord melt. He could tell Tord he’s doing such a good job getting fucked, taking Tom’s cock and acting cute while doing it. For as composed as Tom kept himself most of the time, Tord made his brain run absolutely wild. Tom couldn’t help the endless chains of inappropriate thoughts flooding his mind whenever he and Tord were alone.

Tord squeaked when Tom tugged his hair a little bit harder than before. So Tom did it again. And again. And again.

“It should be  _ illegal _ for you to be that cute, Tord.” Tom managed to get out, adjusting his hand so he could hold a little more of Tord’s hair. Tord could only respond with some drool-gargling gibberish; his good eye looked back at Tom. Tom couldn’t tell if it was a glare for him to  _ shut up _ or a warning for  _ you better finish me off soon or you’ll be sorry _ . Either way, Tom liked that spark in Tord’s eye.

“T-Tom--”

“Hmm?” Tord had Tom’s attention now. “What is it?”

“I gotta… god, let me cum--”

“Should I let you?” Of course, Tom was still going to be a shit despite the compromising position. “S-Should I make you ask nicely again?”

“T-Tom, I swear to god---”

“Kidding, kidding!” Tom slowed down, but only to laugh at how frustrated Tord was getting. “Normally you’re whining for me to go longer.”

“I’m exhausted.” Tord lowered his head despite Tom’s grip on his hair. “Just wanna sleep.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go easy on you.” Tom assured him, regaining his previous pace. Tord abandoned his attitude and went back to moaning out Tom’s name in between harsh tugs on his hair. 

Tom couldn’t help but be surprised that Tord was as tired as he claimed to be. Hell, even when that guy had multiple broken bones that one time, he  _ begged _ Tom to at least suck him off to ease the tension. Whatever shit he had to deal with today… it probably got to him. Tom knew that Tord couldn’t bring himself to be as horny as usual when he was stressed.

Tom put more focus on his thrusts, making sure to hit Tord’s spot as his other hand dug fingernails into Tord’s hip. The thought crossed Tom’s mind that maybe he should pamper Tord a little; set up a bath for him instead of making him stand in the shower. And then Tom would have to take care that Tord didn’t fall asleep or drown in said bathtub, because apparently that’s a problem. Or maybe Tom’s just being a worrywart.

Tord arched his back as he finally came. It was sudden for both of them; normally Tord would say something totally mushy or moan in a  _ certain sexy way _ before he finished. Perhaps Tord was more out of it than Tom originally thought. Thankfully, Tom’s climax wasn’t too far behind; he did take care to actually  _ pull out _ this time, letting himself finish on Tord as opposed to inside of him.

As sexy as it was, it was surprisingly a pain to clean out. These were Tord’s words, not Tom’s. Tom had jokingly offered to help clean the cum out of Tord’s ass, and Tord didn’t talk to him for a week.

Tom let Tord go, and Tord let his body flop onto the bed like a ragdoll. There was something oddly beautiful seeing Tord a sweaty, heaving mess in front of Tom. Granted, this wasn’t as intense as either of them liked, but Tom could appreciate art when he saw it.

“You’re beautiful.” Tom managed to mumble out, scooting back to give Tord some space.

“S-Shut up.” Tord mumbled into the bed, finally letting his knees slide back so the rest of his body could drop onto the bed.

“You are. Not joking. And I make a lot of jokes.”

“Tom. Shut up.”

“No.”

Tord sighed. “I love you, you stubborn idiot.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
